The present disclosure relates to assigning ports of devices for dedicated use by virtual machines to exchange data.
Devices such as cellular telephones may be used to exchange various type of data and information. Along with placing and receiving telephone calls, cellular telephones may also exchange data such as text and electronic mail (email) messages. Typically, information exchanging may occur between two or more cellular telephones once the appropriate communication links have been established. For example, for multi-player games executed on cellular telephones, links may be established with three, six or even more cell phones for real time game play.